


No words needed

by gosiorzata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosiorzata/pseuds/gosiorzata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's father died. He needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No words needed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work. I'm sorry for mistakes, english isn't my native language. I don't have beta reader yet. I hope you will enjoy it :)

Will felt as if he was tearing apart into little pieces.  
The information of his father's death had fallen on him like a bolt from the blue. He couldn't move. He felt the scream forming in his throat, but nothing came out. The phone fell out from his hand and shattered on the wooden floor of Hannibal's office.  
"Will, what happened?" Hannibal asked with worried tone, though he knew what had happened.  
Will opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. Suddenly he felt his lungs emptying and his throat tightening. He opened his mouth desperately for little air, but nothing came in. Hannibal quickly walked over him and firmly placed hands on his arms.  
"Will, look at me. I need you to relax your muscles. Breathe." he said looking into Will's eyes. They were full of fear and pain.  
Slowly Will started to breathe. His entire body was shaking. Hannibal pressed Will against him, embraced him.  
"Shhh... Will. It's alright. I'm here. I'm with you."  
If not Hannibal's arms he would surely collapse. This man was his savior. He knew that.  
Hannibal brushed fingertips against his curls. Other hand was slowly rubbing calming circles on his back. It was soothing, though nothing could soothe the pain he felt inside. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't stop them. He didn't want to stop them. It was too much to bear. Lately his psychological state had been getting worse. He had had to think about everything. His work. Serial killers. Victims. Jack. His father. And now he had died... It was just too much.  
When Hannibal felt that Will started to shake even more and couldn't stand on his own feet anymore, he gently lifted him up, carried him to his bedroom and carefully placed him on his bed.  
Will felt warm blanket covering him and collapse of the mattress as Hannibal sat beside him. His eyelids were so heavy... He couldn't see Hannibal's gaze upon him. It was protective. Hannibal was looking at him and he could see how vulnerable Will was. His poor William... He needed help, support and Hannibal was willing to give it to him.  
Hannibal knew. Will didn't have to say anything. He just knew. He had heard about serious illness of Will's father. In fact, Will had known that his father had been coming to an end. He had felt uneasy every time his phone had called. Every time he had expected a phone call from the hospital. Every time he had been afraid. He had been waiting for his father's death... And this time it happened.  
Hannibal looked at Will and he knew what Will really needed right now. Will needed to know that someone was with him.  
He laid down next to him.  
"You're not alone, Will. I won't leave you. You're safe with me." he whispered and pulled Will closer to his chest, stroking his hair. He gently touched his hair with his lips "Everything will be fine."  
Will drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somehow enjoyed it. Please, don't be too hard :) I'm open to your suggestions. Aww and I want to thank if someone reads it :)


End file.
